Love's Sacrifice
by Yasha Starrider
Summary: *Updated* There's something wrong with the dimensions and timelines, what's going to happen to the earth? How are the g-boys involved? And whats this new enemy, is it really so powerful?
1. Angels and Missions?

Love's Sacrifice  
  
  
  
Authors note: I know that I'm in the middle of one fic. But I needed to see and experiment. I just felt like finding out whether or not people would like this fic better than my last one. Ok so here goes! Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not rich...like the ppl who do own them are, trust me i'm not!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A woman stood, dark eyes searching the mirror in front of her. Her green hair was pulled into a small bun, and the rest was hanging down. Beside her stood the senshi of the sun (I'm obsessed with my sun senshi!) Her own dark red eyes were searching for hidden clues. She turned to the next woman and looked her over. In a calm almost emotionless voice asked "are you all right Pluto-sama?" Pluto turned to the sun senshi and smiled wanely. "We have no choice, something is disrupting the time lines. The whole future is going to be destroyed if we don't do something" The orange- red haired woman turned to the mirror, and sighed, her 16 year old face fell "I see...so my vacation is off?" Pluto bit her lip..."Hai, Flame- chan..gomen really, I'm very sorry" Flame smiled brightly, and turned to leave shouting over her shoulder "It's all right Sets-chan! I'll go get the others and....we'll take care of every thing!" Setsuna watched as Flame walked away, and heaved a sigh. 'Dearest faiths. Why? Why must this be so complicated?' She thought to herself, as she continued to scrutinize the mirror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flame smiled slightly to herself as she watched the other angels and goddess' playing in the heavens. 'They look so happy, not having any missions to do, enjoying their vacations...I feel so bad to know that i'd be the one to interrupt them.' She thought to herself as she surveyed the mass of angels. A blonde angel flew by her, hair up in their usual way, smiling saphire eyes brightening up. "FLAME-CHAN!!!!! DID YOU DECIDE TO SPEND VACATION WITH US AFTER ALL?" She screamed, as she raced pass. Everyone there halted what they were doing and turned to face the sun senshi. "Iie, sorry but I have some..bad news" Flame said slowly. A light blue haired angel walked up to her, eyes holding more than a little compassion. "hai, what is it Flame-chan?" The other girls circled around the sun-senshi and listened to their new mission. "RIGHT!" a chorus of girls practically screamed, as they raced off to get ready for their journey. Flame sighed and turned to walk off, as she did so she saw the guardian of time watching her. Smiling the figure turned and walked off to go and take care of the mirror, and time. Flame walked back to her own room and prepared for her mission, sighing wearily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So how do you all like my prologue? The chapters will be longer, I promise. And all of the pilots will be included as well as most of the sailor senshi. I'd like you all to know that this was inspired by an awesome fic by Comet-Princess. Go ahead and read it, it's really good! It's titled Angel in Disguise. Any ways this is all I have to say so...Ja Ne minna!!!!!!! ::runs away from her comp and runs smack-dabb in to a pole, rendered unconscious:: 


	2. Mission Accepted

LOVE'S SACRIFICE  
  
Author's Note: Hmmmm I wasn't going to continue this fic. It was an experiment...but...I have gotten sooo much reviews for that one chapter...just one chapter. It wasn't even a whole chapter...so I decided to be fair and continue this for all those who want this to be continued. ^^ I have an idea for this..so here goes...hopefully my muse will be nice and give me a good idea for this.  
  
Disclaimers: ::takes a breath:: IDON'TOWNSMORGWSOTHERE!!!!!!! ::gets confused looks from lawyers: Lawyer one: What did you just say? Yasha: ::gives an annoyed look:: READ MY LIPS!! I. DO. NOT. OWN. SM. OR. GW!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Recap: Flame sighed and turned to walk off, as she did so she saw the guardian of time watching her. Smiling the figure turned and walked off to go and take care of the mirror, and time. Flame walked back to her own room and prepared for her mission, sighing wearily.  
  
*!*!*!!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!*!  
  
Now:  
  
Flame looked up from her packing and was surprised to see the sparkling sea blue eyes of a certain small goddess. She walked in slowly, watching the fire angel closely. "Whats the matter, Flame-chan?" she questioned softly? Flame shook her head, "nothing" with that said she offered a weak, not genuine smile, one that never reached those red eyes. The blonde beauty said nothing, then nodded slowly, "Ok...I am ready for this mission..is it neccessary to bring communicators with us? For this mission?" She had quickly dropped the topic seeing as how it was a very tender topic with the obviously tired Flame. Flame sighed, and sat back, trying to clear her foggy, tired head. "Umm...I'll get back to you on that..I'm just a little busy...i can't think right now." Flame offered another smile, this one however reached her eyes, and what the goddess of beauty found was not very healthy. She smiled softy, and got up turning as if to leave. Flame immediately turned back to her packing.  
  
The young goddess glanced back at her, and shook her head, the red bow that tied her hair up, was encrusted in jewels, glittered in the light. She started to reach out her hand, but stopped mid-way, turned and left, without another word. 'If she wants to talk she will, if not with me, than with someone else...I shall go and speak with Setsuna-san, maybe Flame will not have to go on this particular mission.' she thought to herself as she quickly walked out of the room, and into the lush green gardens, sprinkled lightly with flowers of every color and smell.  
  
Pausing to breath in the thick, sweet smelling air, she smiled. "Ahhhhh" she breathed, closing her eyes and spreading her arms wide, allowing the soft breeze to play gently with her golden locks.  
  
Another young girl was walking briskly down the garden, armor like clothing graced her body. Wisdom sparkled in her black-firey eyes, raven hair cascaded down her back, softly whisking at her knees. Determination and power evident in her stride. Pride and beauty graced her rough features. She stopped when she noticed the goddess smiling, head tilted back, the sun light flashing off her body. Smirking the warrior like goddess shook her head and moved on, the mission she had given herself forbidding her to stop and pester the flighty, forgetful often aloof, yet understanding and wise goddess. 'Flame has more information on this mission than I do, I need to learn more so as to be prepared.'  
  
*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!**!*!*  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Setsuna left her mirror, her frown deepening. She had to move quickly, before Flame decided to leave earlier than expected. She slowed down when she felt the hot aura of the fire angel. Taking a breath she walked into the room and nearly laughed at the site she saw. The fire angel was lying on top of her pacages, obviously to close it, but having fallen asleep in the process. Setsuna stopped near the bed of the knocked out tenshi, and a smile graced her soft lips, as admiration blended in her garnet eyes.  
  
How such a child could pull off so many missions at once was a mystery to her. The other tenshi's often demanded 2 day breaks afterwards and on considerably long missions like the one they had just come from, week long vacations. And the faiths would usually agree with such arrangements, saving the missions and bad luck for later..but obviously they had decided against it..this time. Setsuna sighed, she didn't want to disturb the sleeping angel of fires, but she had no choice. Coaching herself on silently, she reached out and took a hold of the tenshi, and shook her awake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dream sequence  
  
Flame was walking along the streets of a very dirty city. Her red short skirt and white blouse with red roses imprinted on it waving lightly in the slight breeze. Her curling hair blew gently along with them, and the smile that brigtened her flushed cheeks brought life to the people around her. It was her first day on this planet, and she was only 14 at the time...a very well built 14. (Well she's an angel so she gets to be a lucky lil *itch) It was then that her 'mission' came into view, just as he was supposed to. Checking herself over, to make sure her 'makeup magic' didn't wear off, she suddenly quickened her pace and ended up so that she would get to walk beside him. As she did so she didn't count on the faiths being so cruel to her, her arm grazed the arm of one of his friends. In that touch electricity slithered down her spine, it must have been the same for him because he was looking at her, eyes that were so cold and distant...eyes that needed to be warmed, that shouldn't have that inhuman look in them. He was saying something, what was it? She could barely make it out, he had his arms on her shoulders, and was shaking her gently, he brought her oh so close, but was still shaking her, and just when their lips met a loud noice erupted from her dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
(Still in dream sequence)  
  
A young man, was walking beside his comrade. Both were notorious gundam pilots. Chestnut clashed with light brown, amethist clashing with blue. They walked side by side, neither said a word to the other, both were on a mission and nothing would deter them. Nothing was what he thought, untill an angel made her way through the crowd. Yes an angel, the most beautiful creature he had ever lay eyes on, the way the sun sparkled, the way she walked, the everlasting smile on her lips. She was young maybe a year or two younger than he. He didn't try to ignore her, he would eventually fail miserably, as she made her way closer to him. Her eyes were not on him, oh no, it was on his comrade, the one that all women thought sexy and desirable, he wished it was he she was looking at like that, but she wasn't. Not at first, her arm grazed his, and immediately she turned to him, he found himself unable to turn away, unable to bring his gun to her head. For some reason he knew that this perfect stranger knew things she wsan't supposed to, and yet she held him in a trance. He pulled her closer, drawing her face up towards his, his lips acking to feel hers. Just as he was going to kiss her, she dissappeared, and he was thrown violently back into reality.  
  
*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!!**!*!*!!!!!!!**!!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!**!  
  
Flame opened her eyes, and stared at Setsuna. She blinked and immediately bounced away, "OMG!! GOMEN-NASAI SETSUNA-SAN! IS IT LATE?!?! AM I LATE? OH NOOO GOMEN NASAAAAIIII!!!" Setsuna jumped at the outburst and smiled gently, offering reassurance, "Iie! Flame-chan, you are not late for anything. Unfortunately there is a reason for my interrupting your rest. And it's not good." "Oh..." Flame seemed to relax then the meaning of the sentence hit her like a ton of rocks, "NANI!?!? HOW CAN ANY MORE BAD THINGS COME OF THIS????" Shock was written over her once drained tired looking face. Setsuna sighed and shook her head.  
  
*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!!***!*!*!*!!**!!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!**!*!*!!**!!**!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!**!  
  
(Down on Earth)  
  
The soldier's eyes shot open, and he rolled off his bed, a glare that might have seemed to be plastered on his youthful face. He groaned, his laptop was screaming for him to get up, and he did so, almost as if controlled. He walked slowly to the laptop sitting on his nightstand, his gun was shining lightly from his pocket. He suddenly froze, everything was frozen. The whole world he was in. The air was wavery and the clock was going backwards. Suddenly a huge black space appeared, just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, and everything started. The air was slightly thin however, and the young soldier shook his head and opened the window to let air in, he then sat down at his laptop, and started it up.  
  
*~*~*~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: THERE! SEEEEEEE YAAAAAY I ACTUALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPIE DOWN! IN LIKE 2 HOURS! ::JUMPS AROUND:: See, I can do something! My muse is like given me such great ideas!! ^____________^ OOOO but I think I used up all my inspiration! I don't know what to do with the next chapie -_-;;;; Onegai, help me! Gimme some ideas, corny sounding or not, I can problably use them...I'll even give you the credit for the idea. And oh the sad thing about this is, I have the ending to this story all thought out...but I can't find any good ways to get to it! T_T Ok thanks! R/R please!  
  
OO and THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!! 


	3. Bad news

Loves Sacrifice  
  
Author's note:  
  
OMG! Do you know how long it's been since I've even read this fic? ;_; I'm sorry everyone! I deleted the last I think 6 chapters, they made no sense whatsoever! I think I might even delete the second chap too. I'm not too sure. ^^;;; Oh well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimers: You know the drill.  
  
Recap:  
  
Flame opened her eyes, and stared at Setsuna. She blinked and immediately bounced away, "OMG!! GOMEN-NASAI SETSUNA-SAN! IS IT LATE?!?! AM I LATE? OH NOOO GOMEN NASAAAAIIII!!!" Setsuna jumped at the outburst and smiled gently, offering reassurance, "Iie! Flame-chan, you are not late for anything. Unfortunately there is a reason for my interrupting your rest. And it's not good." "Oh..." Flame seemed to relax then the meaning of the sentence hit her like a ton of rocks, "NANI!?!? HOW CAN ANY MORE BAD THINGS COME OF THIS????" Shock was written over her once drained tired looking face. Setsuna sighed and shook her head.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Setsuna turned towards the door, "we have to get the other angels. This is important" She says her voice sounded drained her eyes were shallow looking, years and years of knowing things that others couldn't was wearing a toll on her.  
  
Flame got off the bed, her lips pursed together, she walked briskly to the door, and turned. "Then let us get the others, if it is that important they must learn of it now; that way we can get to the mission ASAP!" Her voice is strong as she talks, the voice of a true leader.  
  
Setsuna walked outside, her garnet eyes dark as she walked to a bell. With a trembling hand she took the rope and without hesitation rang it. Almost instantly angels flew in, looking about, calling out, "Where is the emergency? What emergency?" As Setsuna took breath to call only certain angels over, Flame called out. "Only those briefed on the newest mission does this bell ring to, in other words the former Sailor Scouts, you are all needed."  
  
From the crowds, an angel stepped forward; her hair was shimmering gently about her, her cerulean blue eyes were wide and caring. Her cheeks pink with laughter, and a smile creasing her lips as she stepped forward, "Setsuna," she questioned, "What is it? I sense a deep fear in you." Her voice is quiet, the tone of a former queen and princess. Setsuna looked to her and shook her head, "Usagi, we will talk as the others come."  
  
From the crowds another woman appears, her black hair was cut chin length, violet eyes were deep pools of understanding, she was pale as she had been on earth, and just as pretty. "Setsuna?" Her voice is timid as a mouse, as she smiled wanly, "Trouble?" Stepping up beside her another woman appeared, her pink hair was done in two and cascaded down to her ankles in long streams of pink. She smiled casually, her eyes were warm, red in color and charming. "I am here." She says, not asking after the trouble as it made no sense to.  
  
Finally from the crowds four more angels appear, one was a tough looking angel. Brown hair in a ponytail, she was the tallest of the bunch, her emerald green eyes vibrant with life, and her voice radiated that. "Sets- chan!" She calls, as if greeting a friend in the park. Next to her stood a small blue haired angel, her eyes were the same blue as her hair, filled with wisdom above and beyond her years. Besides these two were the raven haired princess of war, and the golden locked goddess of beauty. All four of them were frowning as they waited to be told what to do.  
  
Setsuna looked from one to the other, studying in turn all eight faces, all of them sensed the grim trouble, several were hiding it, and others openly exhibited their fears. "Angels. I've bad news. Flame will not be able to attend this mission with you, and you can not, I really do mean can not use any magic. I fear even sending you all on this mission; it is very dangerous."  
  
It was the former Princess and Queen that spoke up reading the looks on the other's faces she stepped forward her blonde odangos trailing into paper like locks of golden hair. "Setsuna? What is so dangerous?" Setsuna looks to her, pain filling her face, "You'll be facing a past that never existed." She says simply.  
  
Author's note: alright, I'm sorry everyone for taking so long to do this. ;_; I'm really sorry. I promise that after you all review and tell me if I should continue this fic. I'm not sure anymore. I think it might be just a little bit. yea.  
  
Please R/R read/review for you ppl who don't know. 


End file.
